


Besoin d'amour

by malurette



Category: Chroniques du Pays des Mères | In the Mothers' Land - Élisabeth Vonarburg
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Short One Shot, alternate grammar rules, getting solace, making do
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Les êtres humaines sont ainsi faites qu’elles ont besoin d’amour et de plaisir, mais l’amour est parfois capricieuse. Tula et Méralda en savent quelque chose...(ok euh pour les gens qui apercevront ce résumé sans être familiers avec le bouquin d'origine, oui, la grammaire, le genre des mots et les règles d'accord d'adjectifs sont modifiées dans cet univers, c'est pas moi qui me vautre c'est fait exprès)
Relationships: Lisbeï/Tula, Méralda/Lisbeï, Tula/Lisbeï





	Besoin d'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Autres familles, autres mœurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964983) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Besoin d'amour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/"malurette">  
>  **Base :** Chroniques du Pays des Mères  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Lisbeï/Tula, Méralda → Lisbeï  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/un peu doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Élisabeth Vonarburg, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** o4, « sci-fi/fantasy setting » pour Femslash February  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** vers la fin du livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Les êtres humaines sont ainsi faites qu’elles ont besoin d’amour et de plaisir. La procréation, devenue mécanique depuis quelques siècles, est séparée de tout ça. Des mâles, on utilise les graines de façon médicalisée, et l’union de la Mère tient plus de la religion que de la biologie.  
Lisbeï et Tula, destinées à la Capterie, avaient appris ce qu’il en était objectivement. Quant à l’appréhender… Le passé de leur espèce et ce qui était toujours exigé de la Mère leur semblait complètement alien. Et l’amour qu’elles se portaient l’une à l’autre pouvait avoir une base génétique ou mystique, peu importait : le résultat était là, elles s’aimaient de façon fusionnelle.  
Si tout s’était déroulé comme prévu, elles seraient devenues la Mère et sa Compagne. Mais l’histoire de l’humanité et des humaines ne se déroule plus comme prévu depuis longtemps… 

Tula n’a jamais pris de compagne. Méralda, sa Mémoire, non plus. Elles ne se consolèrent pas non plus entre elles du départ de Lisbeï : si Méralda avait eu l’espoir de prendre la place de Tula dans le cœur de Lisbeï autrefois, ça n’était ni par dépit ni par intrigue qu’elle avait accepté de prendre la place de Lisbeï dans le fonctionnement de Béthély. Elle en avait la capacité, alors elle offrit ses talents, Selva et Mooreï approuvèrent, Tula accepta.  
Les années passées depuis leur enfance, les bouleversements dans leurs vies et leur Famille, avaient changé bien des choses. Plus que Lisbeï la rebelle, elles avaient mûri. Bien obligées ! Toute le monde ne pouvait pas avoir une destinée hors du commun, après tout.  
Elles ne gardaient nulle animosité l’une envers l’autre, mais ne se découvrirent jamais d’attraction particulière non plus. Elles devinrent et restèrent des amies, se respectant et s’appréciant, toutes deux fidèles au souvenir de celle qu’elles avaient aimée exclusivement.


End file.
